A Walk Through Central Park
by Stephosaur
Summary: Adam wants to take Kurt to a secret spot in Central Park. Along the way they discover some secrets about each other. Major Fluff! Yea again summaries are my enemies! Enjoy!


A Walk through Central Park

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did, Chris Colfer would be in the majority of the scenes. **

**A/N: Yea I have never been to the beautiful place called New York, and so Central Park is unknown territory for me. The spot I made up for this fic isn't real so don't go on a crazy Dora the Explorer adventure to find it. **

"Kurt stop fighting me just come on I promise you will like it."

Kurt wanted to be home, enjoying his weekend by staying in bed and lounging around in his sweats but an unexpected visit from a persuasive friend had him walking around central park. Kurt was half-dragging his feet playfully making it difficult for the British boy to take them to a secret spot he had been rambling since they left the apartment.

The teen smoothed his scarf around his neck as the breeze whipped it around, he grumbled, "That sounds like something a person with bad intentions would say just before they were about to torture me in their dungeon."

Adam laughed, "Any kinky desire you're trying to hint there, Hummel?"

Kurt aimed a swift kick to Adam's ankle, smirking as the older teen stumbled and turned to face him with a playful glare.

"Cute Kurt now come on, we're almost there. Oh and by the way please refrain from kicking me or else I won't let you see the best spot in this park!"

Kurt frowned, "How on earth can you have a secret spot in Central Park? It's impossible!"

Adam smoothly pivoted and was suddenly close to his side, so close Kurt could smell Adam's sandalwood cologne along with the faint scent of chocolate. It was a strange combination but he found it comforting.

He said in a very hush, serious tone, "Not if you have a good eye and ability to keep a secret."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously before extending his glove covered hand toward the senior.

Adam winked before grasping Kurt's hand. The various colorful string woven bracelets that the senior wore tickled Kurt's naked wrist but he found he didn't mind at all. Especially since the one he had made for the older teen with bright colors was still there even though the strings were coming undone from the constant use.

"Kurt, I understand how freshmen year is a tough but I fortunately know how to fix  
that."

The two continued walking up the grassy hills, smiling at the children who rolled happily down not caring that they were getting dirt and twigs in their hair and clothes.

Adam noticed Kurt giving a little boy a small wave who stopped to give him a smile with a gap in his teeth.

He ran off quickly, wanting to play with his friends.

Kurt gave a soft "awe" before turning to face Adam.

"Gosh I want to be a kid again, no school, no bills, no crazy roommates just me and some of my favorite cookies and comfy clothes while watching the Sound of Music. Oh my God that sounded really lame. Sorry nostalgia does that to me."

Kurt blushed as he lowered his bright blue-green eyes to the ground to avoid Adam's teasing.

He was surprised at the gentle finger nudging his chin upward.

A warm smile was spread across Adam's face. "I don't think that's lame. I think that's really sweet. I can see you all cuddled up like a kitten singing along with the beautiful and talented Julie Andrews."

Kurt giggled," I still do occasionally. So tell me Mr. Secret what did you do when you were a kid?"

Adam chuckled, "When I was child I would run outside mind you in the rain and play with the mud in gardens. And my mum such a patient woman for a wild child as a son would have hot chocolate and a towel near the fireplace."

Kurt smiled fondly at the distant expression on the older boy's face.

He murmured," That's sweet memory Adam. Your mother sounds like a lovely woman."

The senior tugged at a particularly old looking band on his wrist before glancing back at Kurt.

Adam smiled wistfully, "She is, you would think having to raise five children would me her not wanting to waste time on small gestures but no she always had a special moment with each one of us."

They remained quiet for a bit, lost in their own reminiscing of childhood memories and loving mothers.

The younger of the two quipped," So playing in the mud you said? I guess not much has changed."

The playful atmosphere was back again but it came with an air of being more familiar with each other. It almost felt intimate, and they were both comfortable with that.

Adam ducked his head, laughing," Hey it was raining that day and I did not see that mud puddle when I was running to cover you with my umbrella."

Shaking his head, Kurt patted Adam's bicep, trying not to swoon at the definite muscle there. The glasz eye teen giggled," I'm kidding, you were an absolute gentleman and not to mention quite a hero especially when you came to my rescue. You knew that I was wearing one of my favorite cashmere sweaters that day. You know the one you claim makes me look, Hm what did you say? Oh yes 'Kurt you look like a scrumptious blueberry biscuit' I must say I was not expecting that."

The British teen chuckled nervously at Kurt's flirty tone, granted he didn't know any biscuits that could dress up beautifully like Kurt but that was the first thing he had blurted out when he saw Kurt dressed in a navy blue sweater that made him positively glow.

He was happy to say that they had gotten to the point where they were completely comfortable teasing and flirting playfully with one another. But Adam often wondered if Kurt liked him more than a friend, goodness knows he was absolutely entranced by the teen with those radiant eyes and angel sounding voice. Adam was under Kurt Hummel's spell.

He noticed Kurt running a hand down his cheek, his lips were moving but Adam was still enraptured by his thoughts.

"Hey Adam are you alright? Hellooo?

Shaking his head, Adam stuttered a quick apology," Sorry Kurt I was just caught up in my own thoughts. Come on we are almost there."

Groaning, Kurt muttered, "You might as well carry me there I mean you keep saying we are almost there-ah!"

Kurt was lifted of his feet and swung around; his hands clutched Adam's broad shoulders as two hands rested firmly on his waist. The senior's calloused fingers slipping slightly on the skin that had been exposed when his shirt had ridden up. He could not stop the high pitched laughter from escaping his lips. Kurt gave an unmanly squeal as Adam let him back on his feet.

The blushing teen hid his face in Adam's jacket for a second, before half heartily pushing the laughing teen, who stumbled back still in his fits of laugher.

"Gah Crawford now everyone here has heard my squeals ...so embarrassing."

Adam pouted at Kurt who had crossed his arms in defense, he took a breath, "I didn't think it was embarrassing more like utterly endearing just like everything you do is."

Kurt raised his head at the sweet profession. Quirking an eyebrow, the blushing teen inquired," Even when I steal your beanies?"

Moving closer toward Kurt, Adam felt as they were slowly making their own little space in Central Park.

"Especially when you steal my beanies even when I'm wearing them at the time."

Adam would be walking in the school's hallways lost in his next idea for Adam's Apples, when he would suddenly feel a sneaky hand take his beanie smoothly off of his head and run away. But not before turning and giving him a cheeky wink with a smirk that made his mouth dry and heart skip a beat.

Kurt smiled shyly, the back of their hands grazing each others lightly but the touch was enough to send a feel of electricity up their spines.

"They look way better on you and it gives me a reason other than your radiant personality to follow you around. Plus I have to make sure that beanie is on a good noggin and it has chosen you kind sir to be its wearer-er. With that beanie comes great responsibility."

Both met each other's gazes, fighting the urge to laugh out loud first but Adam's serious face broke Kurt.

Adam's corner of his eyes wrinkled seeing the boy he had taken a huge liking for since he saw him sing like an angel at the Winter Showcase months ago.

He was in love. That's all he could say. But the question that tore at his heart and soul was: did Kurt have the same feelings for him?

Kurt's broken giggles brought him back to the grassy earth that was Central Park.

"Oh God you are such a dork. Honestly you have been hanging out at that comic bookstore for far too long. But I have to admit one thing."

Adam fiddled with one of his bracelets, "What's that love?"

Blushing at the endearment he still had difficulty getting use to, Kurt replied, "As much as I enjoy holding your beanies as hostages I have a motive behind it.

Adam, full of curiosity, inquired," Oh and what would that be?"

He smiled warmly at the beautiful blush that appeared on Kurt's cheeks.

The younger of the two fiddled with the ends of the scarf. "It also gives me a reason to spend more time with you."

He said all of that in one breath.

He was finally going to do it, finally admit that he had a major crush on the senior.

"Adam I feel happy, like face hurts cause of all the smiling happy and free to be me when I'm with you. There is no need to hide my flaws from you, my thoughts, my feelings or even my slight obsession with the royal family."

The laughing blonde commented, "Every one of those things you just listed is what makes me crazy about you Kurt."

They laughed nervously at this, mostly Kurt since Adam suddenly felt the air sucked from his lungs as he hung onto every word that Kurt uttered.

He continued," I really like you Adam like preteens in fifth grade say 'like you like you' and I'm hoping I don't sound like a complete idiot while I'm saying this but I-"

He was interrupted by Adam taking his hands into his own. Even with the chill in the air and the material keeping them from feeling each other, Kurt felt the warmth of the gesture flow throughout his body.

Kurt felt a light pinch on one of the tips of his fingers as the oddly quiet teen began to pull off the wool glove leaving a bare right hand.

"Adam-"

Kurt gasped quietly, recalling wanting to ask Adam out on a date but worried that the boy before him would not return his feelings. He suddenly felt all doubt disappear as Adam pressed a light kiss to the center of his palm.

Mixed blue eyes fluttered at the feather light touch of Adam's soft lips. His eyes met those of the older teen and followed them as the owner of those luscious pink lips began to kiss each fingertip slowly and tenderly.

Adam held the kissed hand within his own grasp and looked straight into bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. He awed, 'He looks absolutely radiant.'

Adam cleared his throat, suddenly becoming aware of how close they were at the moment.

"I like you like you too Kurt, and have for quite some time now. Actually I'm more infatuated with you. The second I felt not butterflies, but humming birds fly around in my tummy whenever I saw you I knew that I had feelings for you. Feelings that perhaps I thought were too strong considering you had never even seen me before but they were there."

Feeling bolder, Kurt raised their joined hands and rested his cheek by them," When did you get these humming birds?"

Adam moved closer, close enough to finally be able to count to the number of freckles that dusted the smaller teen's cute button nose.

He whispered," When I heard you sing, as corny as you may think I am but your angelic voice was what made my heart yours."

Kurt felt a tear fall from his wet eyelashes, "That's not corny that's what I like about you. Your heart is so full of joy and love. And I think we could have been together sooner. Since the moment I met you only smiles and laughter have been in my life."

He felt a cool finger carefully wipe another tear away," You make me happy and that goofy smile of yours reminds me that it's important to see each day with an optimistic attitude. Living life isn't about competition it's about taking a second or like today, taking a whole morning to enjoy life. You, Adam Crawford are a beautiful soul and person. I have wanted to tell you this for so long but I was scared."

Adam bit his lip as he pondered for a second before saying, "Scared of what Kurt?"

The glasz eye teen turned to look at something on his left, discreetly wiping a tear.

He sighed, "Of getting rejected, a lot of negativity has been going on in my life, what with NYADA, Blaine, most importantly my sick father, and the sudden urge to change the locks on the doors of my loft to keep the psycho twins from entering..."

Adam chuckled warmly but continued to listen attentively.

Kurt continued," I didn't want to lose you in my life, I need that goofy smile and fat heart of yours to make me feel as if there is still some hope. That I'm not alone."

The older of the two gently placed his hands on Kurt's face, looked straight into those magnificent eyes that held such vulnerability and insecurity but at the same time it had a fire, growing just like his love for Kurt.

"You are never alone Kurt. I'll always be here. Whether it's to make you laugh, or comfort you or eat tons of ice cream after a bad day."

Kurt smiled remembering a couple of nights he spent at Adam's place when had a bad day at school.

"But Kurt you are giving me too much credit, you are this strong fierce, resilient person that doesn't need to lean on anyone for support. That is what I admire most about you. Anyone would kill to have that sassy spirit of yours that I love so much. But I know that sometimes it's nice to have someone there, so if you are willing to take this beanie wearing bum then I'm yours, Kurt."

His breath was literally taken away, Kurt gasped at how tender and sweet those words rang.

"Kurt Hummel would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Kurt was definitely not expecting this today but he was glad that he had decided come to the park with Adam.

He felt a hand gently tug on his hand; Adam was looking at him with bright blue eyes. He wanted to an answer. And he deserved one.

Kurt let out a shy giggle," Yes Adam."

Adam gave a nervous chuckle," Yes to being my boyfriend or yes that I'm a beanie wearing bum?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt went closer to Adam, their arms interlocked.

"Yes to both you goof! I would love to be your boyfriend...but under one condition."

Adam had a large smile on his face, a smile where nothing could wipe it away, "What is it?"

He would do anything for Kurt.

The younger of the two stood on his toes to reach Adam's ear. "Tell me where this secret spot is already?"

The warm breath near his ear sent shivers up his neck; goose bumps covered the smooth pale skin. It took a minute for Adam to remember why they were even in the park, all that registered was the fact that he had a boyfriend and that gorgeous boyfriend was  
Kurt Hummel.

He cleared his throat, "Uh right sorry, just follow me love."

Kurt hummed contently at the endearment. He leaned his head on Adam's shoulder.

Adam didn't know if he should kiss Kurt or not, but he knew that the secret spot would be the best spot to have their first kiss as a couple.

Not wanting to lose the beauty and tenderness of the moment, Adam broke into a run, keeping a firm grasp on Kurt's hand. Their fingers interlaced with one another's automatically.

The carefree laughter erupting from both Kurt and him only made them look more like crazy loons instead of two teens finally realizing they both have feelings for one another.

He didn't care though; all that mattered was keeping that lovely smile on his boyfriend's face.

They were heading into a secluded part of the park, more trees and bushes surrounded them but they could still hear the sounds of chatter and laughter from nearby New Yorkers.

Kurt ducked under a few low branches that were pushed aside by Adam. He saw the trees get thinner and thinner and finally they were in a small clearing, flowers of bright color bloomed all around them, a small stream ran by, creating a soothing sound. Kurt peered up to the sky and saw it hidden by greenery; this little piece of earth was absolutely beautiful.

He turned left and right wanting to see every piece of beauty in the secluded spot. He barely noticed Adam sit on the grass, his knees bend with his arms hanging over them, twisting a loose branch between his hands.

"So what do you think Kurt?"

The glasz eyed teen stopped his movements and looked into Adam's eyes shining with the partial light that was visible. He sat on the opposite side of him on his knees, Kurt whispered," This is the best secret spot ever! Thank you for showing me."

"You are most welcome Kurt."

The air suddenly felt warmer then it had before, Kurt didn't know who leaned first but soon both teens were getting closer and closer.

Warm hands cupped Kurt's face as the younger teen crawled between Adams legs and wrapped his arms around the Adam's neck. Cherry flavored lips met Kurt, and a soft moan fell from Adam's lips as Kurt deepened the kiss by holding him tighter. Adam sighed into the kiss as their lips moved in a wondrous harmony, The taste of coffee and something that was only Kurt made the blonde desperate for more.

Adam's eyes fluttered open as they ended the chaste kiss, Kurt's eyes slowly opened, taking in his surrounding as if he were waking from a dream.

Adam's chest heaved heavily, trying to get his breath back, while controlling his heart which beat like a jackrabbit.

"The things you do to me Kurt."

Kurt laughed softly before throwing himself on top of Adam with an "oof" from the older teen.

Two strong arms held Kurt by the waist as their lips met once again met in a more passionate kiss. The smell of the flowers and grass created a wonderful atmosphere as Kurt parted his lips, feeling the tentative tongue of Adam swipe at his bottom lip before slowly entering his mouth. Kurt moaned audibly, his hand grasped the other's shirt tightly, not caring for once that he was manhandling clothes. All that mattered was Adam and him sharing sweet kisses in their own little world.

The need to breathe broke their kiss, warm huffs of air fanned Kurt's face; they were practically breathing each other in by their close proximity.

A gentle pressure on his chin brought Kurt out of his stupor. Adam was lying on the grass, an arm supporting his head while his free hand held Kurt's chin with two fingers.

"That was a lovely first kiss darling."

Kurt felt himself guided forward and once again those cherry flavored lips were on his. They wondered away from his slightly parted lips to his nose and finally to his forehead.

"Just so you know, I have never brought anyone here in the past."

Kurt's lips quirked to the side, he rested all his weight comfortably between Adam's legs. He laid his head on top of his boyfriend's chest, gently lulled by Adam's heartbeat and soft breathing.

He softly murmured, "Oh and why did I have such the special honor?"

Kurt lifted his head to get a view of Adam's eyes, which were focused on him.

"You're a special person Kurt. And this place is one of a kind just like you."

Kurt felt his eyes water a bit, he wrapped his arms tightly around Adam's waist, Feeling the embrace immediately returned.

"Thank you Adam."

Adam asked," For what?"

He leaned up when he heard the shakiness in Kurt's voice. Kurt raised his tear stained face, the older of the two was about to ask what was wrong when Kurt continued.

"For making me feel special."

Adam offered a sweet smile before pressing a kiss against Kurt's hair.

Adam knew how feisty Kurt was but he also knew how sensitive he was as well, and that is why he vowed to himself silently that he would never do anything that would cause tears other than tears of joy to fall down Kurt's lovely face.

"Shall we stay a little longer love?"

Kurt nodded against his chest," I don't want this date to end."

Adam closed his eyes," Neither do I."

They remained in one another's embrace, enjoying the tranquilizing sound of the stream nearby and the slightly muffled sounds of New York. They were in their own world which was just fine.

**So there you have it**!

**I love Klaine and I love Kadam! So did you love it, like it, make you want to write a nifty review…go ahead! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
